A quadcopter may have fixed perpendicular limbs and/or propellers that may make it cumbersome to hold the quadcopter. For example, the quadcopter may have a ‘crab shaped’ form and holding the quadcopter from the center with rotors outstretched may be may be unstable and awkward. In addition, crab-shaped quadcopter may take up too much room to store because of its rectangular (or square) shape.